


Clown Triste

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Off-screen Child Death, POV Duo Maxwell, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Quand on se bat, il y a parfois des victimes innocentes. Les Gundam Boys font une erreur.





	Clown Triste

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en mars 2003.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

Nous sommes en guerre.

Y’a des moments comme ça où je m’en rappelle brutalement, et ça fait comme une douche froide.

Le refuge est silencieux, peut-être parce que j’ai pas le courage de me faire remarquer. Quatre s’agite, souriant, comme si tout allait bien. On était à peine arrivés, il nous avait déjà mis en ligne pour la séance infirmerie, et personne a protesté. Tous trop crevés.

Je croyais que personne verrait que j’ai été touché, mais Quatre m’a demandé de retirer mon haut sans même hésiter et a appliqué la pommade là où il n’y a même pas encore de bleus. Il savait aussi que Heero s’était foulé la cheville [1], alors que cet imbécile marchait normalement.

Je sais pas comment Quatre fait. On a tous le moral à zéro, du moins Tro, Fei et moi, Heero on peut pas savoir, et lui il valse autour de nous en souriant, notre petit soleil personnel.

Et pourtant je peux jurer qu’il est encore plus à plat que nous, ce genre de chose l’affecte toujours… Mais il fait comme si tout allait bien.

Il prend sur lui.

Je sais pas où on serait tous, sans Quat. S’il était pas là pour nous coordonner, s’il insistait pas pour qu’on se retrouve au même refuge, qu’on se partage les missions.

Fei a eu du mal, mais Quat est très persuasif. Trowa n’a rien laissé paraître, il a suivi Quatre sans broncher, mais je suis à peu près sûr que si le blondinet lui disait en battant des cils de sauter par la fenêtre, Tro se poserait pas de questions et irait direct.

Moi j’ai eu du mal aussi. Je voyais pas comment on pourrait réussir à se battre ensemble sans finir par nous entretuer. Mais comme je l’ai dit, Quat est très persuasif, et c’est vrai qu’il nous a tous dans la poche avec un sourire.

Notre petit soleil personnel.

Heero… Heero, je sais pas. Mais il est là, en tout cas, et il obéit aux décisions de Quatre sans protester.

Je dis aux décisions de Quatre, mais Quat ne donne pas d’ordre… Il nous force à discuter tous ensemble sur la meilleure chose à faire. Bien sûr, à la fin, on est tous d’accord avec lui mais le principe est là… Je crois que si on a tous si facilement accepté Blondinet comme meneur, même s’il a horreur que je l’appelle comme ça, c’est parce qu’on a plus de libertés qu’avec les profs. Quat prend en compte notre fatigue, notre état, nos capacités avant de nous envoyer où que ce soit.

Et Quatre sourit toujours quand on revient. Quatre est le plus proche que j’ai eu comme famille. On voudrait qu’il soit le petit frère, mais en peu de temps on comprend qu’en fait, c’est vous l’enfant et lui l’adulte.

Je culpabilise de le voir sourire et faire comme si de rien n’était, alors que je n’arrive à rien. Je sais pas comment il peut s’occuper de nous comme ça, tenter de nous remonter le moral alors qu’il doit être aussi défait que nous.

Quinze gosses, bon Dieu.

Quinze gosse qu’avaient rien à foutre dans une base ozzie. 

Est-ce qu’on emmène des gamins voir une base militaire en voyage scolaire ?!

Et comment on pouvait savoir, nous ?!

J’ai beau me dire que ça arrive, qu’il y a des accidents, j’y crois pas. Je peux pas accepter. Quinze minots. Quinze bon Dieu de foutus gosses qu’ont même pas dû avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Y’a des moments comme ça où je me demande pourquoi on se bat.

Quatre termine de bander le poignet de Wu Fei, sourit et repousse une mèche de son front. « Je m’occupe du rapport », dit-il sans un battement de cils, et je me déteste parce que je n’ai pas le courage de lui dire que je le ferai à sa place.

C’est Trowa qui intervient. « Je l’écrirai, dit-il d’une voix sans réplique. Tu devrais te reposer. »

Mais Quatre secoue la tête, déclare qu’il va préparer le dîner et disparaît dans la cuisine. Wu Fei s’est assis sur le canapé, un bouquin dans la main droite, puisque l’autre est inopérante, et Trowa s’installe pour écrire ce stupide rapport.

Pertes du jour, une base d’OZ et une classe de CP.

Yahoo.

Heero a disparu depuis un moment, probablement sur Wing. Je suis même pas sûr que ça l’ait affecté, tant que la mission a été accomplie. Il a pas eu l’air particulièrement ému, mais c’est vrai que y’a pas grand chose qui l’émeut.

Je devrais aller à la cuisine faire semblant d’aller aider Quatre et exploser le micro-ondes, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère, mais encore une fois j’ai pas la force.

J’ai juste besoin d’être un peu seul et de culpabiliser en paix.

Y’a une petite pièce, un ancien bureau, je crois que je vais aller me réfugier là-dedans et broyer du noir un moment.

J’ouvre la porte et découvre que je suis pas le premier à avoir eu l’idée.

Heero est assis par terre, sous la fenêtre, le visage dans les genoux et l’écran de son portable est la seule lumière de la pièce.

Il n’a même pas réagi lorsque j’ai ouvert la porte.

Bizarre… J’hésite, avance d’un pas. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Pourquoi il tremble comme ça ? Qu’est-ce que…

…

Oh bon Dieu.

Je devrais pas être là, c’est pas mon rôle, c’est pas moi qui devrait être là, Quatre, ou même Trowa, mais pas moi…

Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, devant le Perfect Soldier qui craque ?!

‘de Dieu, même Wu Fei aurait plus sa place…

C’est pas à moi de gérer ça, je PEUX pas gérer ça… Je vais refermer la porte doucement, me planquer dans Deathscythe et oublier ce que je viens de voir… C’est mieux… C’est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit, de toute façon, le consolateur, c’est Quatre, moi je suis juste le comique de service, et puis c’est Trowa qui comprend Heero, pas moi.

C’est pas mon rôle.

Et pourtant je me dirige vers lui, en silence. Putain, Maxwell, t’aimes vraiment te foutre dans les emmerdes, hein ? Et il me stresse, l’autre, à pas réagir ! D’habitude il redresse la tête avec un regard meurtrier dès que je suis à moins de dix mètres…

C’est pas à moi de faire ça, je peux encore partir…

Oh bon Dieu.

Sur l’écran de l’ordinateur… C’est du masochisme, c’est pas possible !!

Deux fiches d’identités, photo, nom, prénom, date de naissance, classe, papa, maman, frères, sœurs, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard, pompier, maîtresse, héros, princesse…

Et je suis sûr que si je remonte la page, je trouverai les treize autres gamins résumés sur ces fiches… Heero, c’est du masochisme pur et simple…

Et moi qui disais que ça l’avait probablement même pas affecté…

A côté de l’écran, y’a une fleur séchée, et je suis sûr que je VEUX pas savoir pourquoi Heero Yuy possède une fleur séchée.

C’est pas à moi de faire ça… c’est pas à moi de faire ça… c’est pas mon rôle…

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a, à craquer, lui aussi ! C’est pas son rôle non plus ! Il devrait pas craquer, il devrait en avoir rien à foutre, il devrait être en train de bosser sur Wing et pas être perturbé !

Il a pas le droit, bon dieu, c’est quoi, la prochaine fois ? Wu Fei qui se met à la pétanque ?

Quand on a un masque, on le garde !

Et je voulais pas savoir que Heero Yuy avait un masque, d’ailleurs… Si on retire les seules constantes dans ma vie, comment vous voulez que je gère ?!

Comment vous voulez que je le console, de toute façon, alors que j’ai toujours pas digéré non plus ?

Consoler Heero Yuy… Voilà que je mets aux figures de style, maintenant… Antithèses, oxymores ! Consoler Heero Yuy.

Et pourtant… c’est presque instinctif, je me glisse derrière lui et le tire contre moi, sans rien dire, et Heero sursaute.

Il n’avait vraiment pas réalisé que quelqu’un était rentré. Ça me fait peur qu’il puisse partir comme ça si longtemps, si loin dans son esprit. Qu’est-ce qu’il voit ? Qu’est-ce qui le retient, quel cauchemar le ligote comme ça ?

Je sens tout son corps se tendre, et je sais déjà qu’il est en train de recomposer son masque, qu’il veut refermer l’écran de son ordinateur, cacher la fleur et se lever, s’éloigner de moi et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Mais je le serre plus fort, encore une fois, instinctif.

Laisse, Heero, ce soir, on peut tomber les masques. Ce soir tu n’es pas le Perfect Soldier, le pilote du Gundam 01, ce soir je ne suis pas le Joker, le pilote du Gundam 02.

On est juste nous, Heero… Juste nous.

Peut-être qu’il est encore plus fatigué que je le croyais, sa révolte est de courte durée. Son corps se relâche peu de temps après alors que s’il avait voulu, il aurait pu largement me virer. S’il l’avait voulu.

Je l’oblige à s’appuyer un peu plus contre moi, et sa tête se pose juste sous la mienne, ses cheveux chatouillent mon menton.

Quelque part, j’ai envie de toucher son visage, voir s’il a pleuré, s’il pleure encore, mais j’ai trop peur de briser la fragile harmonie, fragile confiance qui vient de s’établir entre nous.

Je sais pas combien de temps est passé en silence, avec le seul bruit de nos respirations, Heero contre moi.

Mais je sais enfin pourquoi Quat a la force de s’occuper de nous. Pourquoi il le prend tellement à cœur.

Ça apaise.

Oui, savoir qu’on est utile, savoir que quelqu’un a besoin de nous, ça apaise. Ça donne une raison d’être encore là alors que d’autres meurent.

Une raison de vivre.

Ça me ferait presque rire. Heero Yuy à cet instant est la raison pour laquelle je vis, la raison pour laquelle la culpabilité du survivant s’efface.

Parce que Heero Yuy à cet instant a besoin de moi.

Cette soirée devient de plus en plus étrange.

Je comprends aussi autre chose. En fait, je ne connais pas du tout mes coéquipiers.

C’est vrai, nous sommes en guerre, et s’attacher à qui que ce soit, c’est risquer de perdre ceux qu’on aime. Je le sais mieux que personne.

Mais d’un autre côté, on se bat ensemble. On peut essayer d’être moins seul dans ce combat. C’est comme ça que Quatre fonctionne, apparemment. Il tente de donner de la chaleur, et d’en recevoir, une manière comme une autre de survivre. De vivre.

Voilà la différence entre Quat et moi. Lui, il vit. Moi, je survis.

D’un coup, j’ai envie de les connaître, tous. De savoir d’où ils viennent, comment ils sont arrivés là, pourquoi ils se battent.

Ce qu’ils aiment, détestent, ce qu’ils cachent derrière leur masque.

J’ai brutalement envie de les appeler « amis », plutôt que coéquipiers.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quand je dis que si on retire mes constantes, je gère plus ? Heero Yuy s’effondre et je remets en cause toute ma philosophie.

Heero s’étire légèrement pour s’installer plus confortablement contre moi, et je me rends compte qu’il s’est endormi.

La lumière de l’ordinateur sur son visage, le sommeil, lui donnent un air d’enfant.

C’est vrai qu’il est qu’un gosse, finalement. Autant que nous… Dur à admettre, mais on n’est vraiment que des gosses.

Je saurais pas dire si c’est une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Son bras se pose sur l’un des miens qui lui entourent la taille, ses doigts se referment légèrement autour de mon poignet.

C’est marrant, son corps épouse le mien avec une perfection qui me donne un sentiment de complémentarité réconfortant. Deux pièces d’un même puzzle, s’emboîtant impeccablement. Quelque part, à un moment où j’ai pas fait attention, pas surveillé, quelque chose de nouveau est apparu chez moi, et je regarde son visage, et j’ai envie de le protéger. A ma manière.

Egoïstement, je voudrais qu’il continue à avoir besoin de moi… qu’il continue à me guérir comme il le fait.

Je voudrais qu’il laisse tomber son masque devant moi, je voudrais qu’il me laisse le protéger, qu’il me donne encore une raison de revenir, d’être en vie, une raison d’exister.

Ah. Lequel a le plus besoin de l’autre, en définitive ?

Je serai là, Heero. Promis. Je ferai attention, cette fois. J’apprendrai à lire sur ton visage la fatigue, la peur, le chagrin, le désespoir et la joie. Comme Quatre, je saurai quand tu es blessé, même si tu ne dis rien.

Mes bras se ferment autour de lui, un peu plus fort, son visage se cache dans mon cou, son souffle léger sur ma gorge renforce ce besoin de le protéger, de protéger ce Heero-là, couplé d’un sentiment de possessivité qui n’existait pas quelques instants plus tôt.

Je m’appuie contre le mur, ferme les yeux, l’odeur un peu passée du shampoing de Heero m’enveloppe.

Dors, Heero. Laisse-moi garder ton visage démasqué... Laisse-moi te protéger. Tu es en sécurité.

Je veillerai sur toi.


End file.
